


Punch me!

by Chicks_n_Candy



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont want to spoil it (wink), M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Sexual Humor, Tyler isn't very sadistic, We'll pretend 'Tyler' is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicks_n_Candy/pseuds/Chicks_n_Candy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule about fanfics are, you don't talk about fanfics, cause someone will look at you like you're crazy. Kidding. Maybe. Eh..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch me!

I sat looking at him, Tyler. He had a smug look on his face.

"Do you care whether I fuck Angel face or not?"

_I am Jack's boiling anger._

I looked at him again, and said nonchalantly "I don't care whether you do or not, or if you already have." And got up from the chair, already walking out. There was an unlit cigarette in my mouth.

"Liar." At those words, I broke. I whirled around, the cigarette flew from my mouth. I was so fed up with this bullshit.

"Why do you care how I feel or not?! You fucked Marla, you'd fuck Angel Face, Hell! I bet you'd fuck anything that moved!"

He looked at me smirking, "Go on, say it."

I was fuming, but just as quickly, it dissipated, and I just felt tired. But of course I couldn't even get sleep, much less Tyler.

"Go the fuck away Tyler." I said to him wearily, and left the room. I didn't even bother picking up the cigarette.

I went to my room, I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. I saw Tyler inside the blacks of my eyelids. Damn it. I opened my eyes. He was leaning in the doorway, watching me as he smoked a cigarette.

"You forgot your cigarette."

I narrowed my eyes, the back of my head rested on my arms. I looked down my chest at him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He just looked at me, watching me, like he was studying every inch of my body. The way his eyes roved over me, in between the smoke, leaving no part untouched, made me feel something I didn't particularly want to feel at the moment.

"Not much." 

I propped myself up on my elbows, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well.." He took a step into the room, flicking cigarette ash onto the floor, and closing the door behind him. "I do wonder, how you spend your day."

I looked him up and down strangely, "I do absolutely nothing."

Tyler smiled that cocky grin I knew him for, the cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. His lips, I couldn't stop staring at them."Well, then lets do something."

Tyler took off his shirt, throwing it to the side, then he slowly unbuckled his belt.

He watched me the whole time, and I couldn't move, what the hell was happening.

He walked to the side of the bed, I was still propped on my elbows, like an idiot.

He held out the cigarette, "You want a smoke?"

"Uh." _I am Jack's glued shut mouth._

He snickered and threw the cigarette on the floor, crushing it with his shoe, then he kicked both shoes off.

He stretched, breathing a stream of smoke into the air, showing his lower navel, and I couldn't breathe. I guess I did need that smoke, shit.

He dropped his arms and quicker than I realized, his hand was on my shoulder, pushing me down. His legs came up and over my own until he was straddling me, his crotch pressed in hard.

"Ah.." I let out, _I am Jack's burning cock._

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently, purposely grinding into me harder each time.

Tyler leaned down, he looked me straight in my eyes with the utmost seriousity, "Is this what you do everyday? Absolutely nothing is making me horny."

"Ugh jerk, " I tried to shove him off me, but he held down my hands, and let his lips hang in the air, millimeters from my own.

"I love you."

"Yeah I bet you say that to everyone you meet," I said sarcastically. 

Then he kissed me. 

_I am Jack's frozen body._

His lips tasted like cigarettes and coffee, and then he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I unfroze. I wrestled my arms free, and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer, and for lack of better words, we sucked face. He pressed into me, and I could tell he had been wanting this just as much.

His tongue wrestled mine, It was like when we would fight, he always won, and I let him.

His hands moved down to my pants, rubbing my legs, then he grunted, annoyed.

He pulled out of the kiss to curse, "Damn pants." He slid down, unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, shoving his own down along with his underwear and flinging it off the bed.

 He climbed back up to my face and we went at it again, I couldn't breathe, but I couldn't stop either. I felt saliva run down the side of my mouth.

His hands moved down and under the back of my underwear, they were cold on my ass.

I could feel all of him on me, his erection, his mouth, I was about to cum in my slipping underwear.

His legs gripped mine, as he slowly pulled my underwear down, and then there was nothing between our lower bodies. I felt like I couldn't hold it in any longer. He pulled my shirt over and off my head, then suddenly started to push in.

I jolted out of the kiss, "Holy shit!"

He looked at me slyly, "Don't sweat it, you'll be fine."

My face was twisted into a crazy expression, "I'll be fine?! It's my asshole you're sticking your dick into!"

His eyes glinted, "And I'm not even using lube."

A whimper escaped my lips, I saw the glimpse of his sadistic smile. I lay there naked, only socks on my feet, what was I supposed to do. Tyler was literally sitting on top of me naked, I couldn't really run away now could I? But I knew I'd been asking for this.

I put my hands over my face and let out a loud "Shit."

Tyler shifted off, raised my legs above his head and looked at my asshole.

"Well I hope it's not coming from there."

I took my hands off my face. Was he really being sarcastic right now? I swung my body upwards and punched him square in the face. He got knocked back, his hands still gripping my ankles.

"Ouh!" One hand released my ankle to hold where I had punched him. He looked at me from behind his hand;chuckling,

"Son of a bitch."

Whoops.

The hand that was now gripping my ankle moved up to my calve as his other hand came down on my thigh. He pulled me toward him and just as soon as he released my leg, I saw his fist come down.

The pain condensed to one spot on my face, right cheek. The hit was hard, and I knew there would be a bruise tomorrow.

He climbed back on top, hovering over me, legs on both sides of my body.

"You know, I always wanted to fight you naked."

I was the one holding my face now. But I moved my hand, and I knew he saw the mischievous look in my eye. The look I got right before I would fight. I smirked at him; right before I uppercut him in the stomach.

The "Oof" that his lungs released was satisfying as I scrambled out from beneath him. He fell over and grunted.

I was halfway up and almost off the bed before he grabbed my foot and I fell over, face planting on the floorboards. 

"Augh!" I felt that in more places than one. "Ohh shit." Instinctively my hands went beneath me, rather than to my face.

Tyler let go of my foot and got up, holding his stomach.

"Ouch. I guess we'll both have more than one bruise tomorrow huh?"

"Ow.." I really didn't have much else to say besides that. "ow..owow...."

He walked around to my side and started lifting me off the floor.

His arm slid around my back to my chest and once he got me standing his other arm swooped under my knees. My hands were still cupped around my nether regions mostly out of embarrassment, I could still feel the pain. I knew I was turning red, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I clenched my teeth.

His face was neutral as laid me down on the bed. I couldn't seem to move my hands. Luckily, Tyler did that for me. He put his hands over mine and slowly uncurled them. He licked his lips. My heart beat faster as his head dipped down and kissed it. It was like when he gave me that chemical burn, except this time, it wasn't my hand. And I felt pain as my erection decided to pop back up.

"Ah!" My hands clenched, and then I realized he was still holding them. He brought my hands up to my chest and he came up with them. His face met mine, our noses touched. His eyelids drooped lustfully, "Are we done fighting?"

I was choking on my words again. He pressed his lips onto mine, slowly, softly, like I was going to break. He was patronizing me! I was the one who grunted in annoyance (and pain) this time.

He pulled back with a smirk, "You know I'm just trying to be nice,"

I looked at him dully, "You're never nice."

He made a pouty face, "Aw, you saw right through me."

I chuckled and he looked at me and snorted as he re-engaged the kiss.

He still kissed me tenderly, like he was trying to savor the moment.

I slipped my hands out of his, and wrapped them around his neck. His arms went around my back as my hands ran through the spiky hair at the back of his head. I pulled him in closer, but he hesitated. I could already feel his erection, but he was really actually worried about me.

"I'm fine." I spoke onto his lips and he exhaled through his nose then, "Okay."

He kissed me on the lips one more time then moved onto my chin, kissing the short stubble that grew there. He moved along my neck and onto my jugular vein, where he put his teeth on it shortly, and he felt me shiver. He let his teeth sink a little before he dragged his tongue across my skin and towards the back of my neck. I moaned a little, and he suddenly bit down.

I let out a gasp in surprise before I actually felt the pain. It was right where my neck and shoulder met, I could feel his saliva on my skin, and the outline of his teeth. 

I gripped his back slightly, and his lips touched my jawline as he spoke, "Wow, you aren't this vulnerable when you fight. Maybe I should bite you next time, then I can get you right where I want you to be." 

"You are such an asshole."

His hands drifted down to my thighs, I felt him brush the hair on them. He lifted and separated them both, as he slipped his body between them. I felt him push against me. 

"Your asshole."

My breath caught and I felt him pushing it in, slowly.

"And yet, you still find a way to be cocky." He chuckled at that and then I realized what I had said.

"Oh m- You know what fuck you! How are you even making jokes r-" I felt it go in even more, damn it.  "-ight now."

"Actually," he said smirking, as he kissed my neck, "You can't fuck me right now, I'm a little busy."

My lips were pursed shut, mostly because I was trying not to punch him while his cock was up my ass, but also because this hurt like hell. I felt like I was taking a shit, but I wasn't and it freaking HURT. 

"It's okay babe, you don't have to keep a STRAIGHT face."

I stopped and looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Okay, fi-"

I stopped him, "No you just, just now you.." I couldn't even finish my sentence, I felt the pain more, pressing in.

"What?..babe?"

I felt another peak in my erection mixed with the pain slowly widening me. "Yeah." I said hoarsely,

"Babe," he said it again right when he pushed in again and I had to grab his back and groan into it.

His arms wrapped around my midriff and he pushed even more, "You okay?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yess.." I heard a strained groan come out of my mouth. He kept pushing in.

"You better use lube next time! You! Fucking! piece of- SON OF A BITCH!" 

It went on like this for a while, I heard him grunt a couple of times too, going in and out.

It wasn't until I had my eyes squeezed shut and I had left scratch marks on his back, that he was pushing back in again, and I felt it.

It was small, but the sensation was there. He kept going and I felt it a little bit more each time, especially in my erection, which was getting harder to leave alone. I moaned and he pushed back in, going faster each time. Hitting that one spot over and over. I thought I was gasping by now. 

"Tyle-" I groaned, I really needed my erection to be taken care of but I couldn't move,

Tyler was sweating as he looked at me, "I got you."

Our foreheads met, the sweat mixing as he looked down.

His tongue touched his upper lip as his hand went between us. I felt it wrap around my erection, and start to move. I felt the pleasure and I knew I was going to cum. Tyler felt it too, because he pressed his body on me more as if to embrace me right before it happened.

Suddenly time stopped, I saw Tyler's back stretch back, his muscles rippling as he orgasmed. He let out a growl and whine at the same time, like an animal. His body ate up the sensation. I felt a pool release inside me, an odd sensation.

"Ah!"

I felt my own back curve with pleasure upwards and knew we had came at the same time. We both dropped back down, I couldn't feel everything in my body. I was wracked with so much pleasure that I was shaking. Tyler shuddered on top of me, gasping. His chest and lower neck were covered in white. I couldn't catch my breath either, I felt like I was on cloud nine without oxygen.

Tyler shook as he relaxed on top of me, burying his face into my shoulder. I felt the sweat and cum between us, but I didn't care.  He breathed deeply through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth. I felt his breathing, it was somehow calming. I heard his heart too, beating with mine. My hands came around his head and I pressed my face onto his hair. My breathing started to slow down, and I felt unstressed, there was quiet lurking in every corner, and all that was heard was our breathing.

Tyler started to pull out and I felt immense relief once he was fully out. 

"Oh." I fully relaxed then, sinking down onto the bed.

"Wow, are you that relieved to have me out of you?" He was above me, his hands were on the bed on both sides of my head, and his knees were next to my hips.

I laughed, and pulled him back to me, and he didn't resist. This surprised me, I never really saw Tyler show affection like this, or really, allow it. Besides which we were both dirty, hell, I had cum leaking out my ass.

He put his head above mine as I hugged him.

"You wanna go take a bath?" I asked as I squeezed his shoulders.

"No." He got up and looked down at me, "But I'm pretty sure that cum in your ass is pretty uncomfortable." He grinned and added, "Want me to clean it out for you?" He licked his lips in a raunchy way. 

I laughed and looked to the side, "You-.." I was still laughing and he let out a chuckle.

"Come on," I snickered,

I got up slowly, and I felt my ass leaking, my hands went quickly to the back to try and hold it in.

"Shit."

Tyler started to guffaw, I looked incredulously at him.

"Really?!"

"Okay, okay."

"Yeah 'okay'. It's your cum in my ass."

He walked over to me, and before I knew what he was going to do, he stuck his finger up me. He scooped me into his arms, one hand on my ass and another under my knees.

I was in slight shock.

He smiled, "There. Problem Solved."

"Well aren't you just the gentleman?"

"Yup." He started walking to the bathroom.

I mumbled, "Considering you stuck your penis right up me without any preparation." 

He laughed and set me in the bathtub. He pulled his finger out, and I saw white spill onto the bathtub.

"And you still haven't thanked me!" He said it in a silly way.

I could only squint at him and fake laugh, "Ahha..ha...ha."

He wiped his finger on his leg, and turned on the tap. The brown water sputtered out onto my feet. Tyler leaned down and plugged the bathtub. He let it fill up a little before he left and came back with a cigarette. It was about halfway full when he lit the cigarette. He handed it to me once he took a puff. I took it from his hand, inhaling a long drag, and settled against the bathtub.

Tyler stepped into the bathtub, the room was filled with steam and smoke.

He settled between my legs, and rested his head on my shoulder. We shared the cigarette. We kissed. We took a bath.

  _The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it so much.  
> Anyway, if you want to say literally anything go ahead, comments open.  
> And thank you for reading ;)


End file.
